Bulb sockets are commonplace in connecting a light bulb to a power cord. A conventional bulb socket as shown in FIG. 7 generally comprises a housing 10 having defined therein an internal space to receive therein a light bulb through an opening thereof. A pair of electrically-conductive members 11, generally in the form of elongated strips, are provided inside the bulb housing 10 to serve as hot contact and neutral contact between the light bulb and the power cord. Conventionally, the electrical connection between the strips 11 and the power cord is established by securing conductive material of the power cord, which is embedded inside an insulation sheath of the power cord, to the conductive strips 11 by means of screws. Such a process of connecting a bulb socket to a power cord is obviously tedious and costly and not suitable for mounting a great number of bulb sockets to a power cord.
Further, the conventional design of the conductive strips 11 has a severe disadvantage. That is to provide a better physical contact between the bulb base of the light bulb and the conductive strips 11, the conductive strips 11 are usually bent to lean toward the bulb base, as shown in FIG. 7. This, however, usually causes one of the conductive strips 11 to be further bent by the insertion of the bulb base into the socket housing 10, as indicated by arrow 12, so as to cause the two conductive strips 11 to contact each other and thus short-circuiting.